In Memory of a Mascot
My thirteenth fanfiction. Since thirteen is an unlucky number, expect some unfortunate things to happen. Hope you like it. It’s lunchtime right now. Lincoln is in town, holding a couple boxes of pizza. Lincoln: (sniffs the pizza) Mmm. This pizza sure smells good. (to the viewers) I just went to this pizza parlor that recently opened up called “Pizza-Dise”. They brand themselves as “the tastiest pizza in the whole country”. Well, once I bring this pizza back to the house, my sisters and I will decide on that. (As Lincoln continues to head home, he passes by a video game store. He briefly peeks through the window, then suddenly stops to a halt. Lincoln’s eyes widen when he sees that the newest Muscle Fish game is out) Lincoln: “Muscle Fish: When Pigs Attack”! I love Muscle Fish! What’s the price? (Lincoln sees the price tag, and sees that it’s $60) Sixty dollars? (Lincoln digs through his pocket, and only pulls out $10) Dang it. Fifty dollars short. I can’t get anymore money, I got paid recently, and I used that to buy this. I can’t ask my sisters. They’ll just say no. (Lincoln sighs loudly, and begins to head home) 10 MINUTES LATER (Lincoln arrives back and home and sees his sisters watching on the brand new flat screen) Lincoln: Who want pizza?! (The sisters cheer loudly and quickly rush to Lincoln. They take one of the two boxes Lincoln is holding. They open it up, and all 11 take a slice) Lori: Did you get this pizza from that new pizza restaurant that opened up? Lincoln: Yep. Like their name says, this pizza tastes like paradise. (The siblings all take a bite of their pizza slice, and within a few seconds, they quickly scarf down their slice) Luna: The restaurant was right. This pizza does taste like paradise! Luan: Yeah. I could have seconds. Meaning it is an actual possibility for me to, in fact, have seconds. Lincoln: Well, that’s why I bought seconds. Lana: Smart move, bro. (When the siblings finish their slice, they each take a second slice, leaving only two slices left in the box. The siblings see that two slices of pizza are left) Lincoln: Uhh… we all had our fair share, so who gets the last two slices? (Rita and Lynn Sr. walk into the living room) Rita: Hey, kids. What’s going on? Lynn Sr.: Something smells like teen spirit. (The parents see the kids staring at the two remaining slices) Rita: You had pizza? Who bought it? Lincoln: I did. I used the money you gave me last week to buy us lunch. But now, since all of us had two slices, we can’t decide who should have these two last slices. Lynn Sr.: Well, kiddos, we didn’t have anything for lunch. How about we have them? (The siblings stare at each other for a moment, and after a few moments of thinking, they agree, and Lincoln gives them the last two slices) Rita and Lynn Sr.: Thanks! Lincoln: No problem. (to the viewers) It’s nice to have parents. They can really fill in the void if something’s out of place. Lori: Lincoln, that's disrespectful to orphans! THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln and Clyde are heading to school) Clyde: So what’s up with this video game you desperately want? Lincoln: I really want to buy this game because it’s the latest addition to the Muscle Fish series. The problem is that I used my allowance to buy lunch yesterday. Clyde: Ouch, man. Have you ever asked your sisters for money. Lincoln: Oh, no. The obvious answer they’ll give me is no. I can’t even ask Leni, even if she is my nicest sister, because she needs the money for sewing supplies. Clyde: Hopefully, a miracle will come and you’ll get the money to buy the game. Lincoln: If only I could see it. (Lincoln and Clyde arrive at school, and enter. They head off to their respective class) 2 HOURS LATER (Lincoln and Clyde head to the cafeteria to get lunch. As they head to the cafeteria, they pass by the school’s bulletin board. Lincoln sees a flyer that catches his attention) Lincoln: What’s this? MASCOT WANTED Do you have school spirit? Lincoln: No, my school is full of assholes. But then again... Clyde: What is that? (Lincoln has a large grin on his face) Lincoln: My chance to get the game! Clyde: Let me see that flyer. (Clyde snatches the flyer from Lincoln’s grasp and reads it) You sure you want to do this? What if your sisters find out? Lincoln: The better question is... who gives a fuck what my sisters think? Clyde: Well, if you think this will get you the game, I’ll support you. Lincoln: Great! (Lincoln and Clyde head off to the cafeteria) 3 HOURS LATER (Class has ended. The students rush out of the school building so they can head home. Lincoln, on the other hand, heads to the school’s gymnasium, where he sees five other students auditioning. Lincoln approaches one of the female auditioners) Lincoln: Hey, is this where mascot auditions is? Maddie: I think so. Hi, I’m Maddie Mann! Lincoln: Lincoln Loud. Nice to meet you! (Lincoln and Maddie exchange handshakes) Maddie: So, why are you trying out for the school mascot? Lincoln: There’s a game I so desperately want. It’s based on one of my favorite comic book characters, Muscle Fish. Maddie: (giggles) That’s a good reason... not really. I’m auditioning for mascot because I’m so energetic, that I just want to release it all at once. Lincoln: That’s pretty cool. The flyer said that two people will be chosen. I hope it’ll be both of us. Maddie: That would be so much fun! (The coach enters the gym, and approaches the students) Coach: A good mix. You think you got what it takes to be our mascot, the Wildebeest? Well, guess what? YOU'RE WRONG! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY! (Training begins. The contestants are put into pairs and get into one of the practice suits. Lincoln and Maddie are able to work in perfect harmony throughout all the training, while the other two teams would make constant missteps. Once training is done, the coach paces around them, carefully looking over his notes about the contestants’ performance. After careful thinking, the coach stops pacing around, and faces towards the contestants) Coach: After careful thinking, I have made my decision on who should portray our school mascot. The two that will be the mascot is… (the students begin to cross their fingers and bounce around in anticipation in hopes they get chosen) ...Lincoln Loud and Maddie Mann! Congratulations, you two! (As Lincoln and Maddie jump up and down in excitement, the other four contestants applaud them for winning) Boy 1: They worked really well together. Girl 2: I agree. It’s like they’re perfect for the job. Coach: To all you other guys, you may not have been chosen, but here’s a reward for at least trying. (The coach hands them “Participation” ribbons, and a coupon for Burpin’ Burger) Contestants: Thanks, coach! Boy 2: You two did good. Good luck being the mascots. My dad is throw this participation award at Ian when he sees it anyway. Girl 2: Yeah, and have fun. Who’s ready for burgers?! (The four contestants leave, ready to indulge their faces into the tastiest burgers in town. The coach approaches Lincoln and Maddie) Coach: You two did spectacular. Our first game is in two days. Come back tomorrow so you can practice in the real suit. I promise, that once the game is complete, you will be paid. Oh, I almost forgot, you also earned these! (The coach gives Lincoln and Maddie pins that certifies that they’re chosen for the job, and are also given coupons for Burpin’ Burger) Lincoln and Maddie: Thanks, coach. Coach: No problem. Now you head off and relax, and get ready for the big game in two days. (Lincoln and Maddie exit the gymnasium and out of the school building) Lincoln: We did it! Maddie: I know! I can’t believe it. Lincoln: I say, we make a pretty cool team. Maddie: Yeah. It’s like we could be friends. Lincoln: Yeah. Let’s just hope we don’t fall for each other. I already have a girlfriend, and a movie told me that it’s almost near impossible for a man and a woman to ever just be friends, because the all the lovey-dovey stuff will eventually get in the way. Maddie: Oh, I broke you and Ronnie Anne up yesterday. That bitch never deserved you anyway. Well, anyway, see ya tomorrow! Lincoln: See you tomorrow. (Lincoln and Maddie part ways) A FEW MINUTES LATER (Lincoln arrives back home, and sees his sisters partaking in their usual activities. Lincoln walks into the living room and collapses onto the couch in exhaustion. Luna notices that Lincoln has arrived back home and sits down on the couch next to him) Luna: Hey, bro. Feeling tired? Lincoln: Yeah. Had to help out Mrs. Johnson with something. I’ve been moving around so much, and I just have to relax. Luna: Need a stretch? Lincoln: That would actually be nice. (Luna grabs hold of Lincoln’s arms, and lightly yanks them, causing the joints to crack. Luna does the same to his legs, and the same results occur. Lincoln sits himself up) Luna: Feeling better? Lincoln: Yeah. Luna: Glad to know. (Luna heads upstairs and starts to jam to some music. With Lincoln feeling better, he sneakily takes the pin he was given and looks at it) Lincoln: (to himself) This opportunity is my one chance to get the money to get that Muscle Fish game. I can’t let any of my sisters know I’m doing this, or else I’m going to be embarrassed. (Lincoln sticks the pin back into his pocket and goes back to relaxing on the couch) THE NEXT DAY (Class has just ended. Lincoln and Maddie arrive to the gym and see the coach and the costume the two will be in tomorrow) Coach: Oh, good. You’re here. You two step into this suit you’ll be using. Decide who’ll be in front, and who’ll be in the back. Lincoln: I’ll be in the back. You don’t want B.O.B to fly into your face, right? Maddie: Sure. I’ll be in the front. Coach: Okay. When you’re ready, step into the costume. (Lincoln and Maddie step onto the suit. After positioning their feet, they pull the costume up their legs, and the coach zips the two halves together with the zipper attached on the costume) Coach: Are you two comfortable? Lincoln and Maddie: Yes, coach. Coach: Okay, I want you two to try to walk. This is to make sure you can stay balanced. (The two start walking, managing not to fall) Lincoln: Hey, we got this! Maddie: Yeah! Lincoln: Wait! How can I be sure I don’t bump into anything when the game occurs tomorrow. Coach: Good point. I went a step ahead to make sure this doesn’t happen. (the coach pulls out a pair of virtual goggles, partially unzips the costume, and hands Lincoln the virtual goggles) Put these on, and connect them to the cameras attached to the costume. (Lincoln attaches the goggles onto his face and activates them. They quickly connect with the costume’s camera) Lincoln: I can see. Coach: You can see the front? Lincoln: Yep. I can see clearly. Coach: Good. If you guys are are feeling comfortable, you’re finished for today. Oh, and reminder, the game is tomorrow at 12:30 afternoon. (Lincoln and Maddie practice walking around in the suit for an extra 10 minutes, eventually getting the hang of it. After getting the hang of it, they decide to finish, and get out of the costume) THE NEXT DAY (It’s the day of the football game. It’s the Royal Woods Wildebeests versus the Huntington Oaks Gators. At the Loud House, Lincoln is about to head off, but before he exits out of the house, his sisters see him) Lori: Hey, bro. Where are you going? Lincoln: I was just heading off to the school football game. Have to get out the house from time to time, right? Lynn: Get the house out of what? Lana: Yeah, Let’s just hope you’re not going to do any funny business like… (shudders) ...that one time. Lincoln: Don’t worry, little sister. I’m just going to see the game, nothing crazy. As for coming along, I’m not sure. You got all of us in trouble the last time you wanted to tag along with me. Luna: Come on, bro. Nothing bad happens just by watching a game. Lisa: Mmm. Luna’s right. (pulls out an abacus and begins crunching down numbers) According to some recent online studies and the statistical data provided by several sports almanacs, there’s… a 95% chance that our presence alone won’t affect the game in any way. Lori: Then what's the other 5%? Lisa: Something so stupid, I don't even want to say it. Lincoln: (dumbstruck) Wow. (normally) Well, if Lisa ran the data down, and it’s proven true, I guess I can’t see the harm in coming along. (The sisters begin cheering, and immediately rush to Vanzilla. Lincoln follows suit, and they head off) 10 MINUTES LATER (The Loud siblings arrive at the school, and head towards the football stadium. They pay their admission, and find a good seat on the stadium seats) Lincoln: Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom. Leni: After you. (Leni scoots back to let Lincoln pass. When he’s out of the girls’ sight, he quickly dashes to the school gymnasium, and enters the locker room, where he sees the football players, the coach, and Maddie. Lincoln meets up with Maddie) Lincoln: Hey, Maddie. It’s a big day for us. Maddie: Yep. I’m actually kind of nervous. Lincoln: So am I, because I fear my sisters might find out I’m doing this, and they might mock me. Maddie: OMG! You're the kid from "Trustworthy"! Coach: So, you two. Have you ever been close to tragedy or known someone who has?? Lincoln and Maddie: You know it! Coach: Excellent! Get suited up, and let’s make history! (Lincoln and Maddie step into the wildebeest costume. The coach gives Lincoln the virtual goggles, and zips together the two halves together. With the game about to start, the Royal Woods Wildebeests dash out of the locker room and onto the field, where the Royal Woods families cheer wildly, while those from Huntington Oaks jeer. The cheerleaders appear and begin to do a routine. As they do so, Lincoln and Maddie burst out of the locker room in the wildebeest costume. The mascot appealing so suddenly causes the audience to begin roaring with excitement, as they stomp their feet against the benches to make even more noise. As they continue cheering, Leni notices something) Leni: Hey, guys. Do you realize that Lincoln is still gone? Lynn: Some bathroom break he’s on. He’s really missing out! Leni: What if he got lost? Lana: That’s impossible. How could Lincoln get lost in his own school? Lori: Well, we have to find him. Lisa: I’ll look over our seats. (As the remaining nine sisters get out of their seats, Lisa pulls out a device that creates holograms of herself. She creates nine holograms of herself that fill in all the empty spaces. As the sisters look around the stadium, they accidentally bump into the back half of the wildebeest mascot) Lincoln: Aah! (This sudden brief outburst catches the girls’ attention) Luan: That almost sounded like Lincoln. (Curious, the sisters begin to chase the Lincoln and Maddie around) Lincoln: Faster! I think they noticed! Maddie: Let’s go! (Eventually, the sisters manage to catch up to Lincoln and Maddie, and zip open the costume, revealing Lincoln and Maddie. The entire audience sees this and gasps loudly at the sisters’ act. With the big secret revealed, the sisters eventually begin to laugh their hardest) Lori: You’re the mascot? Lana: I thought you faking being athletic was bad, but this is hilarious! OK, that's it. I am done with this script! (With the sisters laughing at him, and everyone else staring appalled, Lincoln, deeply humiliated, takes off his outfit and dashes off to the lockers, pink all over) Maddie: Lincoln, wait! (to the sisters) Way to mess things up! (Maddie takes off her outfit and dashes towards the locker room to check up on Lincoln. The audience is still appalled to what the sisters did. In the commentator’s room, the announcers look at each other with concern, and decide to take action) Announcer 1: Sorry, folks. Due to recent incident we have just witnessed, I’m afraid today’s game is canceled. Announcer 2: So go home. Maybe something good is on TV. (The audience is shocked at this announcement. The audience, thinking that it the sisters’ fault that this happened, begins booing and start to toss their food and possessions at the girls, where they quickly run off. On the seats, the audience glares at Lisa, reminding her that she has to go too. Lisa eventually follows suit. Outside the stadium, Maddie manages to catch up to Lincoln, who is still pink all over and hyperventilating) Lincoln: I should be out of their sight by now. How could they do this? Maddie: I really don't know. Even I can't figure out why they're written like this. (The sisters are chased out of the stadium by the angry fans) Lori: Sheesh. What’s their problem? (The sisters see Lincoln with Maddie, and begin to laugh hard again. Ticked off, Maddie grabs a nearby pebble and hurls it towards the girls. The pebble hits Leni’s head, causing a small red soreness spot to form) Leni: OW!! Son of a bitch! (This act of aggression causes the girls to stop laughing and look on shocked at Maddie) Maddie: What is wrong with you girls? Why do you have to make your brother’s life a struggle? Lynn: Because that’s what most siblings do. They always put tension. Lori: She’s got a point. Leni: No she doesn't Maddie: Yeah, well they’re also supposed to look out for each other. (These words cause the girls to snap back into reality, Maddie is bewildered at what she's seeing) Maddie: Are you for- did you seriously not know that until now?! Luna: Oh, no. What have we done? Lucy: My heart just broke apart, just like my soul. Leni: What have I done? Come on, let me help my brother. Maddie: Help? (laughs) You only did worse, sisters. (to Lincoln) Come on, Lincoln. You can sleep at my house tonight. I’ll provide you with some blankets. Lincoln: I’d like that. (As Lincoln and Maddie head off, the sisters jump into Vanzilla and begin to drive back home with guilt on their faces) Lola: Well, things couldn’t get worse from here, right? (The sisters manage to arrive back home, but when they opened the door, the parents were standing there, visibly upset) Luna: (in her mind) So this is what Lincoln felt when he embarrassed us that one time. Rita: Do you have any idea what just happened? Luan: No. What gave you that idea? Lynn Sr.: Because we got a call from Mr. and Mrs. Mann that their daughter said that you humiliated Lincoln at the school football game. Luna: He was dressed up as the school mascot. Rita: What’s the problem with that? Lynn: We just thought it was ridiculous for him to do that. Lynn Sr.: You girls had no right to do what you did. Because of this, we’re punishing you. Sisters: What?! Rita: That means, no human pretzel, no watching Lincoln sleep, no guardian, no puns that aren't puns, no recklessness, no clogging the toilet with princess pony books, no mud no fixing stuff no pets , no being a brat no pagents , no tone deaf… (As they were listing off their punishments, Rita and Lynn Sr. confiscated Lori’s phone, Leni’s sewing machine, Luna’s guitar, Mr. Coconuts, Lynn’s sports equipment, Lucy’s poetry book, Lana’s pets, Lola’s dresses, Lisa’s chemistry set. When they got to Lily…) Rita:since she's a baby we won't punish her (Lynn Sr also agreed that they wouldn't punish Lily since she's still an infant ) Lynn Sr.: Now you girls head into your rooms and think about what you did. You won’t get your stuff back until you make it up to Lincoln. (As the parents leave, the sisters sadly head upstairs while Lily continues to give the siblings rasberrie's in anger at the other siblings uncontrollably. After heading into their room, the sisters all lay down on their beds, not saying a word for the rest of the day. At the Mann residence, Lincoln is sitting at the dining table, browsing through his phone. Maddie approaches him) Maddie: Hey, Lincoln. You feeling any better? Lincoln: Yeah, but we didn’t get paid, and our mascot careers walk the line. Maddie: My gosh, you’re right. Lincoln: (sighs) Nothing good online right now. Maddie: (gets an idea) Come with me. I want to show you something cool. (Maddie leads Lincoln to her room) You said you like video games, right? Lincoln: Yeah. Maddie: Well, have you ever seen this game before? (Maddie shows Lincoln a copy of the video game Splatterfield. Lincoln gasps loudly) Lincoln: You play Splatterfield? I’ve seen numerous gameplay videos online for this game, and it looked so much fun! However, I don’t have the console for it. Maddie: Well, would you like to play this game with me? Lincoln: You know I would! But also, I hate Pearl and Marina. (Maddie inserts the game disc into the console, and Lincoln and Maddie begin to play the game non-stop) THE NEXT DAY (The sisters wake up with messy looks. They sadly head to the bathroom to prep themselves up, but when they’re done, they still look like a mess. They head downstairs and prepare themselves breakfast) Leni: Is anybody feeling better? The other sisters: No… Leni: Yeah, me neither. Lana: I wish we were given a second chance. (Lana’s words give Lori an idea) Lori: Second chance? That’s it! I know how to fix things for all of us! SEVERAL HOURS LATER (At the Mann house, Lincoln and Maddie are busting a gut watching stand up comedy on the TV. As they catch their breath, the phone begins ringing. Maddie answers it) Maddie: Hello? Luna: Is Lincoln there? We want to tell him something. Maddie: (realizing it’s Lincoln’s sisters, hostilely) Oh, it’s you… Luna: Believe me, we want to tell Lincoln something, and it’ll fix everything. Maddie: Alright. One slip up, and we’re hanging up. (handing the phone to Lincoln) It's them. Lincoln: (under his breath) This better be good. (putting the phone to his ear, in his normal voice) Hey, what’s up? Luna: Is that you Lincoln? Lincoln: Yes, Luna. It’s me. What do you want? Luna: Listen to me, we’re sorry for humiliating you at the big game yesterday, but we can guarantee you that what we’re about to do will make everything up. We promise. Just come to the football field by 2 PM, and bring your friend too. Lincoln: Okay… but one step closer to the edge... Luna: Great! See you by 2. (Luna hangs up. Lincoln hands Maddie the phone and puts it back on the receiver) Maddie: So, what did they want? Lincoln: My sisters told me that they know how to fix things. I told them that they have one chance. If they fail, we bail. Maddie: What do you mean “we”? Lincoln: They told me that they need you too. Maddie: Good, because I’ll be by your side. It's my job to protect you from the result of bad writing. Lincoln: Thanks. 1 HOUR LATER (Lincoln and Maddie arrive to the football stadium, and see all the seats filled up. The football players, the coach, and the sisters are all on the field. Lincoln and Maddie walk up to them) Lincoln: What’s going on? Leni: Linky, we’re sorry for the incident yesterday. We wanted to make you feel better after our mistake. Maddie: You just slipped up! Stop calling him Linky! Lori: And what better way than a do-over? Maddie: Wait, wait, wait. Your plan to make things better is to redo the whole game? Luna: Precisely, but to ensure we won’t cause trouble, we’ll be a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty. Lynn: Yeah, all ten of us are going to be at the very back of the seats, restrained to our seats. Lincoln: How are you going be sure you don’t get up and interfere? Luan: You won’t have to worry about that. We managed to get some of the security to look over us. Lincoln: Fair enough. Coach: What do you say? Want to give the wildebeest a second chance? (Lincoln and Maddie think it over) Lincoln and Maddie: Yes! SEVERAL MOMENTS LATER (The game begins. Lincoln and Maddie are in the wildebeest costume, wowing the crowds. Up above, the sisters watch the game while restrained to the chairs they’re on. As the football players play ball, the players’ confidence is boosted due to Lincoln and Maddie’s enthusiasm. Because of their boost of confidence, the Wildebeests are able to take the lead against the Gators) A COUPLE HOURS LATER (The game comes to a conclusion. The Wildebeests beat the Gators 48-21. The victory leads to the families from Royal Woods to cheer loudly. Most of the audience is cheering for Lincoln and Maddie, whose enthusiasm lead the Wildebeests to success) Lincoln: We won! Maddie: I know! It’s amazing! (The sisters are even cheering at their team’s victory) 30 MINUTES LATER (The audience leaves the stadium with satisfaction on their faces. Lincoln and Maddie exit the stadium and meet up with the rest of the Loud family) Lincoln: You girls were right. My confidence really boosted. Leni: (hugging Lincoln) Oh, I’m so proud of you! You did a fantastic job as the mascot. Maddie: So, Lincoln. Do you forgive them? Lincoln: Yes, Yes I do. (the sisters all engage in a group hug, while Maddie looks on. Lincoln takes note of this) Come on, Maddie. Why don’t you join us? You're officially one of us. Maddie: Well, one hug wouldn’t hurt. (Maddie joins in on the group hug. Once they’re done with their hug, they all jump into Vanzilla and head home) Leni: So, did anything happen once the game ended? Lincoln: Yeah, the coach told us that we don’t have to be the mascot anymore. Sisters: What?! Maddie: Yeah, he told us, that even though the mascot really made improvements, he’s thinking of redesigning the mascot so only one person would use it. Lisa: Typical for the coach. Lincoln: Well, on the other hand, Maddie and I got paid. Maddie: Yep. The coach gave both of us $100 for our work, and to be honest, it was the other reason why Lincoln and I wanted this job. The main reason why we took this job was because we wanted to show off our spirit. (The Louds arrive back home and enter the house and see their parents holding the sisters’ possessions) Rita: You girls did good on your part. Lynn Sr.: Like we promised, you get your items back. (The parents give the girls’ possessions back as the girls hug them like they would to Lily) Maddie: Well, I better get going. I’m pretty beat after today. Lincoln: Okay. Will I be seeing you anytime soon? Maddie: Yeah. You can come to my house anytime to play Splatterfield. (Lincoln and Maddie hug, and she heads off as Lincoln waves her off. Once she’s gone, Lincoln walks over to the couch and collapses in exhaustion) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln walks to the video game store and purchases the new Muscle Fish video game) Lincoln: Yes! I got the new Muscle Fish game! (Lincoln dashes back home and runs into his room, where he pulls out his game console and plugs the game in) Lincoln: (to the viewers) Get ready, this game will take “guts” to complete. (Lincoln begins playing away) { just then there are knocks at the door lincoln opens it revealing an elephant a sea turtle and a apatosaurus outside] turtleon:hey excuse me human can you help us get back home: arlo:dude why does the boy have white hair!?!: horton jr:stop guys hello my name is horton jr and these are my friends:faintshorton jr:oh crap!! I think we scared him: leni:linky whats going onloud sisters come down to see the pachyderm reptile and dinosaur[before fainting execpt for lisa be continued The End Trivia *The inspiration for this story came from a Netflix original movie called "Mascots". The concept of dedicating a movie entirely to sports mascots intrigued me and inspired me to make this story. *Originally, there was going to be a lot more happening after Lincoln was humiliated. I was originally going to include scenes of the sisters being treated like outcasts similar to episodes of cartoons that used this concept, like SpongeBob SquarePants ' "Little Yellow Book", or The Simpsons ' "The Boys of Bummer". However, I ditched the concept because I thought it would be too much to write. *I was originally going to call this story "Mascot Madness", but an episode of the Cartoon Network series Camp Lazlo already has an episode with that name. *The movie Lincoln mentions to Maddie when they were heading home was the 1989 romantic comedy "When Harry Met Sally...", where the film asks the question, "Can men and women ever just be friends?" *The game Lincoln and Maddie were playing, Splatterfield, is a reference to my favorite Wii U game of all time, Splatoon. *The character Maddie was named after one of my childhood friends when I was really young. *Production for this story began on January 23, 2017, one day after my birthday. *I Jurassicgamer101 have edited it to have a part 2 sequel to this so creator of this fanfic don't kill me for this I want to have a good but mysterious ending Category:Episodes